One Love
by BakaPanda8Makoto
Summary: Kevin has loved Edd since they were little. When he rescues Edd at the mercy of a nameless student, he finds himself in a bit of a situation involving a half naked Edd right in front of him. Rated M for sexual content, language, violence, and YAOI! ;] Keven x Edd, Mystery Person x Edd


**So I have a guilty, weird ship ^^ **

**Hope Yall Enjoy It x3 **

I've never been one to embrace my soft side

But…when it comes to him…

I'm a big teddy bear.

I knew I wasn't normal like the other teens at my high school the first day I met him. I peek out from my locker to see him 4 lockers down from me getting his stuffto go home. He's smaller than most boys, but then again…he is also cuter than most; his beige sweater and black skinny jeans really bring out his adorable-ness because of how big the sweater is on him. I've always wanted to see what he would look like with one of my shirts on…with nothing else on… "Kevin?" I flinch back to see him right in front of me looking up into my gaze with those big blue eyes of his. (A/N: I like blue eyes on an uke ^^) "e-EDD! Hey!" He looks at me confused then laughs. "Hey, what are you doing standing in the middle of the hallway?" He said with a smile, "You're blushing really bad. Reading a magazine?" Edd looked at me with a big grin and I blushed even more, "N-no! I was just…uh…getting ready to go to gym class! Dweeb." I didn't mean that of course but what else was I supposed to do!? He looked up at me with a smile, "Oh ok. Have fun." I stared as he walked away with that cute ass of his. Goddamnit…

Its so hot outside…"KEVIN! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME! THIS IS FOOTBALL, NOT BALLET!" The coach yelled. We had a game coming up in a week so the coach was pushing us extra hard today; the heat was unbearable though. I feel like I'm going to faint. I must have spaced out too long because next thing I know I'm on the ground feeling as lightheaded as ever. The coach came over and picked me up by my shoulders and supported my back, "Kevin, head to locker rooms. AND DON'T COME OUT TILL YOU CAN PLAY FOOTBALL!" He pushed me off to the locker rooms as the team taunted me.

The locker room was cool; I felt so much better when I sat down and took a cold shower. As I splashed my face with water after my shower I thought I heard someone in the locker room. "Ahnn…ha…ngh~" It was soft but It was noticeable; was that someone…moaning? It was probably some love struck couple getting it on before the go home. I followed the sound to the supply room and I couldn't believe my eyes. There right in front of my eyes was the love of my life, bent over with his cute, naked ass in the air getting fingered by some dude. I was at a loss for words and all I could do was stand there and watch. "P-please stop…it hurts…ahnn…s-someone will hear us…" He thrust his three fingers deeper into him, "Then let them hear. Some people would pay good money to hear your sweet moans." He moved over and took ahold of his small standing cock and started pumping it, "Ah! W-wait…"

"You're so hard; I guess you like me groping you in the schools supply room."

"N-no…"

"Then call for help."

"…ngh…"

"…or are you to prideful for that. Think about it. Straight A student whores himself in school supply closet. Now how would collages think of you if they heard that?" He lowered his head and stared to cry, "Raise your ass more." He complied with his wishes and raised his ass to the dudes cock. "Ah man you're already so wet. It probably will just slip in with no problem. Tell me; has anyone ever had this sweet ass of yours?" He shook his head as he continued to cry; I had to do something. "HEY!" I yelled; they bother turned around in shock. "K-Kevin! It's-It's not what you think!" Edd blushed deeply as the dude pulled away from him. "Who the fuck are you!?" I stomped up to him and grabbed him up by his collar, "I'm your worst nightmare bitch. Now I suggest you walk away and pretend this never happened, or you will be getting a little call from my two closest friends; Mr. and Ms. Pain." He looked at me terrified, put on his pants and ran away like a scared little baby. I snickered and looked back at Edd who was curled up in a ball on the wall; his button up sweater was hanging off his shoulder and exposing his creamy chest and hard pink nipples. God he was so cute! I put away my perverted thoughts and lowered myself on one knee to his eye level. "Are you alright?" He looked at me blushing deeply the started to cry even more. I instinctively jumped up and hugged him close to me; he started to shake more. "I'm so sorry Edd. I didn't come in time." He continued to bury his face in my chest as I picked him up bridal style; I covered him on one of the emergency blankets and took him to the nurse.

"I'm so sorry sweety." The nurse said as she gave him some water to drink. "It was lucky that your friend rescued you. We'll find that boy and punish him for what he did."

"T-thank you."

"I'll leave my extra key for you here so you can lock up when you leave. I can trust you two with my office right?"

We both looked at her and nodded, and with that…we were alone…together. After about 2 minutes of uncomfortable silence Edd shuddered, "T-thank You Kevin." I looked at him with a sympathetic look, "I-if you hadn't of come...I don't know what would have happened." I looked at him once more; from the hickeys on his neck, chest and thighs to the obvious trauma he put Edd through, I don't know if I could let that bastard live anymore. "DAMNIT!" I yelled as I punched the wall. I startled Edd and he looked at me sadly, "What's wrong Kevin?"

"I just can't stop thinking of that bastard touching you like that. I mean I wanted to protect you and I let a think like that happen!"

"It's not your fault Kevin-"

"IT IS MY FAULT! I wanted to be the one to hold you and love you like that and he just goes and forces you into it! It just pisses me off!" I stood there in silence and realized what I had just said to him. I blushed really deep and turned around to face him, "I mean… n-not like that! Well I guess it is like that…but only in a loving way….i mean…uhmm…" All of a sudden as I was failing, Edd got up and kissed me on the lips. "mph…" I was surprised he did that; we broke off for air and looked up at me. He laughed, "You're cute." I blushed really deep and looked away. He looked at me questioningly, "What wrong?"

"It's just. If you do that…I don't know if I could hold back any longer."

"Hold back?"

"Yea…you know…" He blushed even deeper. Edd looked at me with a smile and kissed me again. "I-I don't mind." And with that, I picked him up bridal style and threw him on the bed.

**Imma make yall wait cause im mean xD MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Aaaand I've drawn a blank on a sex scene. I'll be sure to update very soon fo all you Kevedd fans out there ^^**

**Luv Yall~**

**-Makoto**


End file.
